Juyongguan
Zhongdu |next = Zhongdu (second) Zhongdu }} Juyongguan is a mission found in . Briefing project before the Mongol hordes sweep down the valley. Have confidence, loyal servant, for your project does have the full support of the Emperor. We will send regular dispatches of stone from Zhongdu out to your work site to supplement the rocks you quarry locally. This project must be completed swiftly. The fate of China rests in your hands!}} Goals * Stone Great Wall must be built Summary The only goal of this mission is to construct the Stone Great Wall section, but the Mongol Empire will make this a very difficult task and in fact, the first few years are so difficult that it is best to ignore the mission goal in the beginning. Be in no doubt: you need a military exceptionally quickly, even before the first year has completed. Take note of the warnings in the briefing and focus all your workers on just getting some troops. The Xia-Xia Empire, normally benign in the campaign, will invade if you fail to build any troops. If you can't get enough workers, build a Daoist Temple and summon the martial hero Guan Di, who you can use to bless your forts to get troops quickly. You will inevitably be invaded by the Mongol Empire and the Mongols themselves are exceptionally tough enemies. Just a few forts with no additional defence to assist you in battle will not go well, as they use multiple catapults which can completely wipe out your troops. Make use of many Walls and Towers to assist any of your troops in the battle, but you'll find that you'll still take large losses due to the power of the Mongol forces. Having either Guan Di or Sun Wu Kong in the city while the battle is taking place will be necessary. After you have passed the first invasion, you'll need to grow the city very quickly and begin to build money making industries. Your main source of income will most likely be from Carved Jade, Stone, Ceramics and taxation, as any Weapons you produce will probably need to go into your forts, but any excess can be sold. Due to the very limited space you have in this map, consider importing most of the food you need to evolve your housing, as you will already be trading with a large number of cities to get Appetizing Food quickly, but you'll need to open trade with either Guangzhou or Lin'an to sell Carved Jade. However, there is no penalty from building a settlement in the Northern part of the city (beyond the wall monument), but just be aware that any settlement built in that area will be destroyed very quickly, as all the invasions come from the northern part of the map. Building the wall section should be simple enough. You have all the Stone you need in this location, and Zhongdu will send you periodic gifts to supplant your existing efforts. Zhongdu will also gift you other goods, such as Silk and Rice: the Silk will probably need to be sold early on to keep yourself from going into uncontrollable debt, but you'll need a small amount to build extra forts. Two forts are never going to be able to keep the city safe from the larger invasions. Most of the focus of this mission is to deal with the large invasions, otherwise it will pass quite quickly while you wait for your workers to build the monument and make a profit to keep yourself in good favour with the empire. If you have developed your military sufficiently, you shouldn't see much action here, apart from the occasional invasion by the Mongols, but don't forget that you'll need towers, walls and at least Guan Di or Sun Wu Kong to assist your troops! Once the wall is done, the mission will complete, assuming you have not accidentally become a vassal to other cities. Trivia * You cannot become a vassal to the Mongol Empire: Surrender will result in mission failure. This is not true of the Xia-Xia Empire, who do allow vassalhood. 47